Unicorn tears
by whimonda3110
Summary: Before he met Alanna, Liam had a unicorn. Now Eda has two letters to deliver.


**Written for the TPE BINGO Challenge, Prompt: Puddles. Set just after Lioness Rampant. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

The air was cool with the chill of morning. The woman sighed gratefully at the lack of sound; a silence which she knew would soon be disturbed by the bustle of tradesmen beginning their work. She stretched lithely like a feline predator and sank to the floor in a series of complex stretches and movements. Her breathing was deep and calm, almost as though she was in a trance, and to a bystander watching her it would be obvious she possessed extraordinary flexibility and strength. There was a knock at the door, and the girl paused briefly, and then with a trace of irritation in her eyes, continued her exercises. There was a second knock and then a dry voice said clearly,

"Open the door dear, you know I can open it myself if need be and then you'll have to pay for the replacement."

The young woman looked up, her eyes full of disbelief and amusement, and then a wry smile flicked across her mouth.

"Well we can't have that." She rose to her feet and crossed the room to the door before opening it in a fast sweeping movement. Her eyes widened.

"It is you. How can that be?"

"You never know who you meet in towns like this." The older woman in the doorway said and then opened her arms with a smile.

"Eda!" cried the young woman and ran into her arms. "I can't believe you are here, last I heard you were in Tortall."

"Indeed I was, but I needed to see you so I travelled here."

"What do you mean needed to see me, what has happened?" The girls face was instantly alert and worried.

"Plenty has happened, but what I am here for is to give you a letter."

"A letter? From whom?" Her face was now inquisitive but then she froze. "Something happened to Liam didn't it?"

Eda's face softened and a shadow passed over it.

"Sit down Kylaia, there is a lot you need to know."

Tears slipped softly down her cheeks as she stared at the unopened envelope in her lap. Eda stared at her sympathetically. "You don't have to read it right away."

"I know, and I can't right now. I still can't believe he's dead…This lioness you spoke of, did he love her."

"Yes, I think he did, but not the same way he loved you. She was a mage and that scared him. I never spoke to him about the two of you in the same conversation, but if he was honest I think he fell in love with her because he missed you."

"I missed him too; I just didn't know where he was."

"Would you like me to get you something to eat? I'm ravenous."

"No Eda that's alright, I would just like some time to myself if that's okay."

"Sure dear, I will see you later."

Kylaia sat still for a few minutes staring off into the distance lost in memories.

Arriving at the academy with Joesh, being introduced to a boy a little bit older than she; her training partner Liam Ironarm. Spending almost every hour of every day with him, until they knew each other like no one else ever had.

Leaving the academy and going their own ways for a couple of years, meeting again as the two legendary Shang; who had missed each other like one misses a limb.

Travelling together, the happiest years of her life. Fighting together in a perfect synchronisation like they could hear each other's thoughts. Being together, very much in love.

That palm reading that caused them to break apart, knowing their destinies lay separate, going their own ways, her biggest regret.

With shaking hands she opened the envelope and carefully unfolded the letter, almost losing it at the familiar handwriting. _My Unicorn. _She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then began to read.

_To my darling Kylaia._

_If you are reading this then Eda has told you I am no longer in this world. My destiny has been fulfilled, and I have achieved that lifelong dream of mine. To die for a good reason, making the world a better place. _

_I hope this letter finds you well, wherever you are. I also hope that in the future you can visit Tortall, it is a wonderful place and its rulers are fair and good, worth protecting. _

_I have missed you so much; leaving you was something I will always regret. Indeed if I had survived this battle I was going to find you, however far away you may be. _

_I have fought with many people in my life, but none has had the perfect harmony we used to have. You will always be the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on. _

_Good luck with your future, I am so sorry we couldn't face our destinies by each other's sides. _

_Your Dragon, Liam._

Her tears formed puddles on her sleeves as she folded the letter and placed it on her dresser like it was the most precious thing in the world.

The sun went down as the Shang Unicorn lay on the floor and wept.


End file.
